No one shall stop him
by Kiddos-mind
Summary: Remy's quest leads him into a world of lies and deep cover up and the doublecross of his friends upon him.
1. Default Chapter

X-men Fanfic  
  
By: Zane Lovett  
  
Chapter 1: "No one shall stop him"  
  
Important Notice: This is based on the old school X-men and none of the Cartoon Network crap. This story as lots of (violence) may not be suitable for the younger fans, I did not make any of these characters so I can not take any credit for them But I can give all the credit to Stan Lee. peace.  
  
The dust settled as the wind began to die down, the view was of destruction for all the eye could see. Remy stood at the center of the destruction, His left hand let off a streamline of smoke. " Naw den' you recall where'd she is?" Remy's voice was Dark and engulfed with hatred that filled the Generals ears. A rapid stutter came from his now chapping lips. "I.I.I.I." " Today no?" Remy shot back at the Generals nonsense.  
  
Remy knew he wasn't getting any where with him. He tossed the fear stricken general into the ruble that once used to be the "Sacramento Air force base". Tears filled Remys black like eyes as he walked out the chain link fence to where his Iron Horse bike sat. Dust had settled on the bike as he panned down the bike he found the word " Rogue" Written on the seat of his bike " What'd the hell is this now?"  
  
Remy turned around to see nothing, nothing but the night and darkness. " Well done Gambit." Shock came over Remy's eyes " I'd haven't been called that name for years." A large man stepped out from behind the tree line that surrounded the base. A small hum came from behind Remy as he turned to face the voice. The build look to be a man that stood at 6'5 his left eye glowed with an awesome yellow shade of color. His metal hand glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
"Cable that'd be you no?" Remy asked Forcefully, A grin came over the mans face "so gambit, how you'd know it was me?" " It was your eye that gave it away." They shared a small laugh, suddenly a small click echo between the two. " I'm sorry Gambit, old friend but you've left a path of destruction in search of Rogue." Cable spoke with compassion as he raised his hand that showed the gun he was welding. " No she'd be alive I know it!" Remy shouted as he looked into cables eyes. " I'm sorry old friend." Cable clicked the safety off his weapon. A lifeless look came over Remy as he said softly " I beg to differ." Remy made a gut check decision as he dodge the blast that came flying from Cables pistol as the blast flew by Remys face he chunked the highly charged card he was holding behind his back.  
  
As Cable saw the card release from Remy's grip he saw in his mind Him placing the card behind his back and began to charge it. " Oh no." Cable mouthed those words as the card slammed into his chest sending Cables body flying into the woods behind him. The sound of crashing trees could be heard for miles, Remy followed the path of mangled trees and parts of Cables clothing and body to where it look like he tried to grab the trees to stop him.  
  
Remy traveled about Fifteen minutes into the woods to where he found Cable alive but, barely. Remy leaned down and stared into Cables Blood ridden Face and spoke with conviction " No one will stop me from finding her." He turned and looked away. Cable spoke softly " Seattle." Cables voice was trailing off but it was understandable.  
  
He made his way back the way he came, the sun started to rise as he zipped up his trench coat and mounted his bike he rode slowly tell he made it to the bridge that connect to airbase to the main highway. He slipped out the Ace of clubs and charged it enough to get the job done he dropped it on top of the surface of the bridge as he floored it out the area, the blast filled the air as he drove towards Seattle. With the tail of his trench coat flying in the wind behind him as Sodom look came over Remy's face as he thought " Hold On Chere I'm coming."  
  
*** This is the end of the first chapter and I wanted to see if I should post the second one on your reviews, and everything will be explained in time*** 


	2. The Southern Belle will Break

X-Men Fan Fic By: Zane Lovett  
  
Important Notice: This is based on the Classic X-men. This story as lots of (violence) may not be suitable for the younger fans, I did not make any of these characters, so I can not take any credit. But only for Zane since he is mine. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Two " The Southern Belle will break."  
  
The Hollow screams echoed off the cold unforgiving walls as an alternating sound of steps filled the small holding area. " Open her cell!" a voice said low and commanding, the guard quickly turned and complied opening the cell as the two men watched. As a swarm of Scientist watched with wearier eyes, suddenly everything became deathly quiet, as the steel door was open the hinges screamed with pain as the door was push to the wall. The cell was pitch black almost as black as the two men that had kidnapped this poor mutant.  
  
" Rogue." A different voice said as the ominous green light glowed deep within the darkness. " She's not moving go in there and get her out!" The first voice said as six guards flew in to the blacken cell " Let Meh' go!" Rogue tried to shout as her voice and body was too weak to fight back. " That's it boys don't hurt her, to badly." The first man chuckled as he listened to the light grunts and sobs.  
  
The six guards pitched the beaten female mutant out into the light her body slid to a stop as the men slowly stepped back. " Hold her up." the first mans voice said with a cringe, as the guard followed his commands, Moving quickly out of the cell and went for her arms to hold the poop girl up. " Striker. Trask." her words were faint as her body began to shut down sending her to black out. " OH you're not getting off that easily!" Trask screamed as his fist unleashed hell upon her mutilated face. A soft screech came screaming from her lips as the pain set into her face.  
  
A Sudden sigh came from Trask lips as he spoke softly " Now look what you made me do." He gently rubbed her face like a person would touch the face of a porcelain doll. Pulling back Striker could smell the dried blood that had formed over her uniform which was now just rags. Rogues face was compiled of dirt and blood the only true sign of her real color of skin was were the tears ran down her face as she cried her self to sleep every night that echo throughout the tiny cages. That's these two power hungry men kept these mutants they found, stole or even, made.  
  
Flash back to three years ago. Trask had started work for Striker on a new Sentinel but seemed to fail with every prototype, until one cold night Trask had a stroke of pure diabolical genius. He Found the code to extract the X-gene from the mutants, with this news Striker began the TSX project to build his army of inhuman soldiers to capture and kill the mutant race. But with every experiment there was Failures which were being held in theses small hamster like cages, which was located under the secure compound, where out southern belle was began held. As the other mutants watched in Aw one special Mutant they called Zane, as he didn't receive a codename due to his will being to strong.  
  
Back to present day. " Who are these tears for, your Cajun lover? Well I hate to break the news to you but he should be dead by now." Striker smiled a wicked grin as the sounds of stampeding steps came from behind them all " Sir! Sir!" from what looked of it the boy looked to be a panting messenger, his breath short and choppy as little bead of sweat ran down his face. He slid to an almost halt as his hands caressed the death ridden cage's. Striker's eyes shot like fire from a fiery pit towards the young man. " What is it!?" he asked as Trask turned to look at the young man, as he placed his cold white into his lab coat pockets, With a slight smirk he waited to see what the boy had to say.. " It's Cable sir he's Dead." The boy's tone was low as he spoke as if it was some great ordeal. " What!? It can't be." Striker scream as he places his hand onto his chin, " Then get me Creed." Striker said softly as he turned facing Rogue. Hearing the boys footsteps take off out of the room.  
  
A slight grin came over Rogue's face as her eyes began to widen with the words of Remy still being alive. Striker say all this happen the enjoyment on her face and he knew she was getting to much hope for her Cajun lover. " What's that I see Rogue my dear is that a gleam of hope in your eyes? I guess well have to break that hope, wont we?" Striker spoke as if the devil was speaking from his vocal cords, with a slight snap of his fingers the guards dropped Rogue as if it was routine, and quickly began their merciful attack on her already dieing body. The Sound of cold wet slaps from the guards fist slamming into and across Rogues bloody face. A guard began to take some steps back to get almost a running start and sent a shock of pain throughout Rogues guts the Crimson color of her blood came flowing freely from her lips as coughs of blood poured out onto the cold cement that she began to ball her self onto its surface, She was nothing but a mere child now the Suppression Juice that Striker and Trask had her one made her no more dangerous than a baby.  
  
After 15 minutes of ruthless poundings of fist and raging kicks Striker called off his dogs. With in seconds of the last kick Trask and his crack team of scientist went to work checking the poor girls vitals "Everything seems to be ok sir." A young scientist spoke out as he checked her pulse, as the other scientist kept on with their checks. Striker this mad man began to chuckle as he asked softly " What about the baby?" his words seems to fill every crack in the small prison area. Trask was silent for a few moments then spoke, " It doesn't look good, that kick to the gut might have killed it." Striker smiled with enjoyment of his men's work. " Excellent." Striker said has he began to walk away. " Put her back into her cell when your done with her." His word fading as he moved out of the area. The guards followed his commands and placed the unmoving Belle into the cell, it was always night in her cell as they closed the door. Rogue played back the words of Trask in her head. " The kick might have killed the baby." All rogue could do was wrap her well-beaten arms around her stomach and sob as he hand touch her every so softly. " I'm sorry." those were the lost words she spoke before she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*Chapter Three is next called. " The dawn of unknown Heros." I hoped you like this chapter it took me six months to write it..* 


End file.
